Meeting You Again
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: I am a monster who fell in love with a fragile human. But I am a fragile human who fell in love with a monster. These were the words of people who were stuck in a phase called Forbidden Love. It was unavoidable, fate took control. But what if it wasn't their final fate yet? What if it was just the beginning? It's a life before the present, a life only one can remember. One shot!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH!**

* * *

In a lonely hospital lived a boy with black hair and eyes. He was known as the little blue boy since he always wears a blue scarf around him, no matter what the circumstances were. He was confined in that hospital for most of his life. It was unbearable, being locked in a four walled room is not fun. The little boy would usually sneak out of his room and go into the hospital's backyard. Breathing in the cold air, he relaxed under a nearby tree and enjoy the peace of the outdoors. No nurses nor doctors coming in and out of his room taking blood samples and giving him shots of injected medicine, no worried faces from people and most importantly, no one to look down and pity his condition. It was already heaven for him.

_**rustle**_

The sound of the leaves reached his ears.

_**rustle**_

_**rustle**_

_**SNAP**_

The boy jumped. It sounded like a branch snapped. He looked around to see if there was anyone but failed to see a single soul. He breathed in and told himself it was just his imagination so he went ahead and started closing his eyes. He didn't fall asleep right away because he felt like someone was sitting beside him. He could no longer tolerate the feeling so he opened his eyes to the most surprising scene yet. A boy with golden blonde hair had his mouth opened and was about to bite the his neck. But not only that, the blonde was brushing the boy's hair ever so gently. He pushed away the blonde and began to run away. He has heard this rumor before. A vicious vampire lived in those woods but he never believed in vampires since it sounded ridiculous. He could now tell that it was real live vampire but the veracious part didn't add up. If he was veracious, why didn't it bite him right away nor did it chase after its prey? The blue boy touched his head, the gentle brush the vampire did made him think that he was too innocent to be called by such horrible name. He noticed his necklace was missing. He had to go back, he has to. That necklace was the most special item he has and he can't afford to loose it. Before he turned to go back to the forest, he started breathing deeply and a wheezing sound escaped from his mouth. He clenched his fist and held his chest. It was another attack, he didn't know what to do. Nobody else was around, right then and there, he thought that his end would finally come.

**XxxxXxxxX**

The blonde vampire saw something shining ever so brightly under the tree. He went to pick it up and looked at it curiously. A blue oval necklace_, does this belong to the boy? _the vampire thought. _With how that boy looked, I don't think he'll even come back for it_ the vampire sighed. He wanted to go back around the woods to search for animal blood to clench his thirst but he couldn't shake the feeling. His body was disobeying him to go further in the woods, instead he went nearer towards the hospital.

Before reaching the hospital, something blue caught his eyes, it was the boy. The blonde vampire's eyes widened as he saw the condition of the blue scarfed boy. He slowed down and went besides the blue boy. He wasn't moving. The vampire rested his head on top of the boy's chest to feel a heartbeat. It was faint but he was still alive. The biggest chance of a lifetime was right in front of him, he can drink the boy's blood, the blood which he considered as the freshest and most delicious. His mouth was watering from the imagination of this but he shook his head. He didn't know why but he returned the boy to his room but all he knew is that he just destroyed the only chance he had to taste his blood. Before he left the boy in his room, he switched on the nurse's alert button and placed the boy's necklace back on. As soon as that was done, he went out through the window and left.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Where am I?" the blue boy asked as he awoke.

"Blue!" a woman figure came in with tears and hugged him.  
"M-mom?" Blue asked.

"We were worried about you back there, we thought we'd lost you, but I'm really confused on who pressed the nurse's alert button. Nobody else was in your room and from the check up we took on your body, you were unconscious for 10 min before you pressed the button." the doctor wondered.

"..."

"It doesn't matter anymore, all that is important is that he's okay." Blue's mother hugged him tightly.

_Was it him? Was it the vampire? _Blue thought and noticed that his necklace was back.

_It was him._

_**The next day...**_

Another chance to escape from the room and usual, Blue took it. He wasn't frightened of what might happen to him. He wanted to thank the vampire for saving him. He didn't care if the vampire would suddenly jump in and drink his blood, he did owe his life to him.

"V-v-vampire-san!" Blue stuttered.

_What is he doing here? _the vampire thought.

"H-hello?" Blue called out once more.

"What do you want from me?" the vampire asked.

"I-I want to see you, if it's okay." Blue requested.

"Too bad, I can't and I won't." the vampire replied.

"Please, I knew you were the one who brought me to the hospital and the one who returned my necklace, I just want to thank you." Blue begged.

"Hmph. What do you want to hear? You're welcome. Now leave." the vampire ordered.

"I will but I'll come back everyday until you let me see your face." Blue said as he ran back to the hospital.

_What a weird child t_he vampire told himself.

_**The next day...**_

"Vampire-san?" the boy called out.

"What do you want?" the vampire teen grumbled.

"I want to see you. Please let me, just this once. I won't be able to die-erm- I mean, I won't be able to sleep properly if you won't show yourself to me." the blue boy slipped.

"Tsk. I won't, you'll run away like the last time." the vampire grimaced.

"How about I gain your trust first? I'll come here everyday and talk to you." the blue boy suggested.

"Isn't that weird, a human asking trust from a vampire? Are you stupid? I can drink from your blood and leave you dead in a second, why are you going through so much just for me?" the vampire asked.

"Because, I want to be your friend. I don't really have any friends. I'm always alone in that room. My life is yours, you did save me." the blue boy smiled.

The vampire twitched. He never knew a human could do something so sweet and gentle. All his memories of humans were all horrible. Every single one of them wanted to kill him, all of them had angry expressions yet, the one that stood in front of him just smiled.

"Vampire-san?" the boy called.

"Whatever, do as you please." the vampire replied.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." the boys skipped back to the hospital.

The vampire held his chest. It felt so light and fluffy. He wondered what it was he was feeling. He couldn't understand.

_Did I just fall in love?_ the vampire asked himself.

**XxxxXxxxX**

The days went by and they got closer together. Day by day, the vampire began understanding his own feelings. He would be always eager to see the boy with a blue scarf come in and sit down to talk with him. During those days, he learned of the boy's condition.

"I have cancer." the boy confessed.

"Hm? Since when did you have this?" the vampire made himself sound calm but deep inside he was worried for him.

"Since I was born. It's in our genes. This was passed down by my father who already died."

"I'm sorry."

"No need. I think someday, I'll meet up with him in heaven and honestly, I don't think it'll take too long before I meet him."

"Don't say that."

"Why?" the blue boy braced himself to hear those pitiful words he always heard from people who knew of his condition. He hated it but he prepared for it anyway.

"Because I'll be lonely without you." the vampire confessed.

The boy's eyes widened. Those words were new to him, nobody ever told him that. He smiled once more.

"Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me?" the vampire inquired.

"You're the first person who said that to me. Everyone would just say 'Oh, don't say that, think about your mom. It's really pitiful if you keep saying that.'" the boy said.

The vampire said nothing but he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"You better head back, the nurses' will be worried again if you don't." the vampire reminded.

"Oh you're right. I'll see you tomorrow." the boys waved goodbye.

The next day came but the boy never returned. The vampire got restless so he decided to visit him this time. He was actually worried. Thoughts of the blue boy dying scared him. He didn't want it to happen yet.

As soon as he arrived at the boy's room, he was relieved. The blue boy was still up and about but another boy with the same hair and eye color was with him. He seemed to be an acquaintance. He observed them and waited for the guest to leave but something else happened. The guest kissed the blue boy on the cheek and waved goodbye. Tears fell from the vampire as he looked at his hands. Sharp nails and his pale skin tone was present as well the fangs he had in his mouth. He had forgotten that he was a vampire and the blue boy was a human, that's the very reason why he didn't show himself. He went back to the forest in a dashing speed as tears fell, one by one. It was a short time with him but he knew what he has to do. The vibrant blue sky who would always come and save him from the black night will soon be tainted the red color of dawn.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Next day, the blue boy came back.

"Vampire-san! Where are you? I'm sorry for not coming yesterday, I had a guest." the blue boy called out.

"Blue, get out of here. I'm on my high craving for blood. If you don't leave now, I might suck your blood out." the vampire warned.

"Then here." the boy said as he removed the scarf, revealing his slender neck.

"No! Get out of here! Can't you understand that you might die?"

"I don't care."

"Why?!"

"Because my life belongs to you, remember? I owe it to you." the boys smiled.

Tears fell from the vampire's face again.

"You must be really thirsty right now, please drink from me." Blue begged.

"I told you no." the vampire repeated. "I don't want your blood. I can't feed from you, I will never do that."

"Why won't you drink from me?"

"I've been starving myself all this time. I don't want to taste anymore blood." the vampire avoided the question.

"Why would you do that?! You might die!"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why?! I want to be of use to you! I don't want to be alone again!" the blue boy started to whimper.

"..."

"Tell me why!"

"Because I love you!" the vampire confessed.

The boy took a surprised look first but the smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" the vampire asked.

"I never knew you'd feel that way. I love you, too. From the very moment you saved me, I fell in love." the boy said.

"It's not love you're feeling. You love me because I saved you, not because you love me for me. A human will never fall in love with a monster like me." the vampire grimaced.

"I'll be the first one then." the boy said.

"No. You are too fragile, I might end up killing you. Don't you know how much have I craved to touch you? There are times that I wanted to give you my warmest embrace but the fear of me killing you always stops me."

"I don't care, I want to touch you too. I want to see your face." the boy said.

"I'm a monster who fell in love with a fragile human. This can never happen." the vampire looked at the boy.

"But the human fell in love with the vampire, too." the boys continued.

"I've never believed in those gods you praised but after I met you, I suddenly began to pray. Day and night, I prayed that this cursed fangs and thirst for blood would disappear. It'll never happen, it's too impossible." the vampire confessed.

"Blue!? Blue?! Where are you!?" a voice was heard.

"Oh no, mother!" Blue called out.

"Blue! Please! Be alive!" Blue's mother mourned.

"I'm here..."

Hands covered his mouth.

"Blue!" his mother came in with 3 security guys following her.

"Come any near and I'll kill him." the voice warned.

"Y-you! You're the vampire who lives in the woods! Let go of my son!" Blue's mother begged.

Blue was surprised by the vampire's action. He struggled to look up and see his face. He gasped as he saw the face of the vampire's face. He looked dazzling to him.

"Let the boy go or else." the guard said pointing a gun to him.

"If you shoot, he'll be brought along. We don't want that, do we?" the vampire evilly smiled.

The guards looked at each other and nodded.

"You're not planning on shooting, are you?" the mother asked.

"Sorry ma'am. Necessary sacrifices are needed. We need to kill this vampire now that we have the chance." the guard apologized.

"NO!" the mother called.

She was too late. The bullet was blown from the gun. In a split second, blood was spilled.

"Blue!" the mother ran and hugged her son.

Yes, the one who got shot was not Blue but it was the vampire. Silence took over the boy as he saw the vampire coated in blood.

"I'll see you on the other side, someday."

The last words of the vampire before he took those bullets.

Tears were streaming over the blue boys face. His usual blue scarf was now tainted with red from the vampire's blood. He wanted him to taste his blood, but in the end he didn't. He loved him, not because he was saved by him but because he was different. Because he felt the same thing the blue boy felt before they met. It was loneliness. Before his mother took him away, he noticed something right away. The vampire didn't look like he died in vain, he looked more peaceful, more serene and he was smiling.

**XxxxXxxxX**

A few months passed and Blue had never forgotten the look on the vampire's face. He felt a tug on his chest. He felt ready. He looked outside his window one more time and took the scarf with a shade of red. His mother told him to throw it away but he didn't. He hid it somewhere safe. He wore the scarf and went back to his bed. He said out loud

"I'll be there right away, Vampire-san."

After those words, he closed his eyes and fell in a deep and never ending dream only to be together with the vampire whom he loved.

"So what do you think?" Murata asked.

"That was, I don't know." Yuri found himself lost in words.

"It was so, drastic!" the maids sobbed altogether.

"Hmph! They had a happy ending but are they really in that heaven?" Wolfram asked.

"Who knows. The dream he referred might be his reincarnation, he can never have his memories back so it's never ending." Murata butted in.

"Why did the vampire used Blue as a shield anyway?" one of the maids asked.

"Well, the vampire knew from the beginning that the guards were doubting Blue. They thought he was with the vampire and they planned on using him as bait to lure him in, so he devised that plan and took it into place. He died protecting him." Murata explained.

"Eh? Then that must be us Yuri!" Wolfram said.

"What made you think that?" Yuri asked.

"Well, it just fits perfectly, you being a wimp and I saving you in the end." Wolfram proudly said.

"You're confidence is just too much for me." Yuri sweat dropped.

While the others were distracted, Murata had a little talk with Shinou.

"It's really them, aren't they?" Shinou asked.

"Mm. The vampire never knew that I was Blue's brother. I was the one who passed on the story. Blue told me everything right before he died." Murata explained.

"Hm? My daikenja, you are amazing." Shinou praised.

"I know." Murata said as his glasses glistened in the sunlight.

The sage smiled. He wanted to let both of them to hear this, hoping that it might strengthen the bond of those two. This was the real happy ending of the fragile boy and the kind monster had. At that exact time, the wish of both was fulfilled, which was to meet again.

* * *

**Hey guys! I was actually inspired by a song, it's not as exact as the song but it's close enough. **

**The song is called: The Wolf that Fell Inlove with Red Riding Hood by Rin and Len Kagamine.  
**

**I know, it's really far but it has the similarities, right?  
**

**Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors and typos!  
**

**Is it okay?  
**

**Please review if you think so.  
**

**Thanks for reading~!  
**

**~Rin-chan. :)  
**


End file.
